Selena Amell
"The world would be such a wonderful place if people at least tried to be a little less stupid." Selena Amell is a former mage of the Ferelden Circle of Magi and a Grey Warden who is hailed as the Hero of Fereldan for stopping the Fifth Blight. Overview Physical Appearance Selena is tall and rather skinny with chestnut brown hair that she wears short so it doesn't get in the way when she's reading. Her most striking feature are her forest green eyes, that she herself is secretly proud of. They lighten up ever so slightly when she is casting spells. Selena tends to stare people down when she's thinking about something that involves them, narrowing her eyes and barely blinking, although she's only semi-aware that she is doing it. It has become know as The Stare among her Grey Warden subordinates. Never one to care much for her appearance she's sees little point in jewellery or fancy clothes. Her hands and arms bear scars and burns she suffered during her magic experiments. She declines any offer to heal them and considers them a badge of honour that mark her as an active practitioner of magic. Personality Selena is a perfectionist through and through, determined to be the best in everything she does. As a result she has trouble accepting failure or anything that falls short of the high expectations she sets for herself. Intensely proud of her magic talent and her knowledge of the arcane, she rarely misses a chance to be gleefully smug about it. Even if she might not say it very often, she loves her friends and would go to any length to assist them. It's a trait that has cost her several times, but she is still convinced it's better to be taken advantage of once in a while than refuse to help a friend. Selena has a strong sense of right and wrong and she detests people who compromise their morals for personal gain. That said, she also doesn't care for overly altruistic people who would deprive themselves in order to help someone else. She believes that in most cases a balance can be achieved that results in some sort of a win for all parties involved. Naturally a loner, she hates crowds with a passion and she's never more at peace than in the silence of her study. 'Talents and Skills' Selena loves using her magic and she firmly believes it was given to her for a reason and that reason is wreaking havoc on her opponents without getting anywhere near them. She prefers casting deadly ice or fire storms that obliterate everything in their way. If she does get surrounded the power of her mind blasts would make anyone regret getting close to her. She knows the most basic of healing spells but believes that her skills are better used on the offensive. Selena is a zealous scholar and adores research. If an answer to a question can be found she will not rest until she has it. She always has a book or five on her nightstand or in her travelling bags. Biography History Selena has very little memory of her family and she always considered the Circle Tower, where she lived since she was four, her true home. She was apprenticed to Irving who mentored and shaped Selena throughout her time in the Circle. She was naturally talented in magic and she was determined to excel in her craft. She spent hours upon end in the library learning all she could about the arcane. She practiced her spells endlessly until she performed them just right. She annoyed most of the enchanters at the Tower asking them questions about magic. Failure was unacceptable to her. Eventually Irving had to intervene when she started skipping meals and stayed up reading well into the night. He helped her realise that such single-minded focus was detrimental to her health as well as her capability to perform magic. Days after her 19th birthday she was woken up in the middle of the night to undertake her Harrowing. It was swift and successful to the great relief of Templar Cullen enamoured with Selena, who was assigned the killing blow in case she failed. Unfortunately, her position in the Circle was compromised the very next day when her friend and called brother Jowan asked her to help him escape the Circle. Jowan believed Knight-Commander was going to make him Tranquil for using blood magic. Selena trusted her friend when he swore it was not the case. Together with Jowan’s sweetheart Lily they broke into the Circle’s basement and destroyed his phylactery. They were caught in the act by First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Gregoir. Jowan, desperate that his fears will come true, used blood magic to escape. Selena’s fate was hanging in the balance, but fortunately Duncan, a Grey Warden visiting the Circle, was impressed by her magic skills as well as her loyalty to her friend and offered Selena to join the order. Without any other alternatives, she had no choice but to accept. In-game Sided with Mages. Horrified by the state of the Tower after her return, Selena vowed to prevent the Rite of Annulment and save every mage that was still alive. She though she owed the Circle and especially Irving that much after she betrayed their trust to help Jowan. Freed Connor from the Desire Demon. Selena believed she shared the blame for Connor's possession, so she was determined to set things right. She traveled back to the Circle to ask the First Enchanter for his help and entered the Fade herself banishing the demon who possessed the boy. Jowan executed. Even though it broke her heart she knew it was time for Jowan to answer for his actions. She let Arl Eamon execute him because she considered death more merciful than a life as a Tranquil. Cured the Werewolves. The feud between the Dalish and the werewolves had gone on for too long. It was only fair for both sides to sheath their weapons and right the wrongs as much as it was possible. Destroyed the Anvil of the Void. Selena could not allow such evil to exist even with the advantages it could have presented in stopping the Blight. Alistair killed Loghain in a duel. Selena knew it meant a lot to Alistair who wanted to avenge Duncan and his fallen brethren. Sided with Harrowmont. '''Ignorant of dwarven politics, Selena picked the ruler she thought the more honorable, hoping he'd more likely to aid the Wardens. '''Anora rules Ferelden. While Alistair had no desire to rule the kingdom, Anora was an experienced and shrewd ruler and Selena was glad to support her bid for the throne. Post-game After the Blight Selena stayed on as Warden-Commander and helped to rebuild the order in Ferelden. Alistair and Selena traveled briefly to Highever to have a proper burial for Duncan. Having lost many good men to the Calling, Selena started researching a possible cure. Even though nothing has come of her quest yet she is confident that one day she will succeed. Relationships Selena and Alistair quickly developed a good rapport. He was impressed by her composure during their foray into the Korcari Wilds and she appreciated his goofy sense of humor. After Ostagar they grew even closer having survived such a terrible tragedy together. They were always there for each other growing closer and closer until they realised the affection they felt for each other was a sign of deeper feelings. Mindless of the consequences they dived head first into a tender and passionate romance. Fascinated by Morrigan's upbringing Selena started asking questions about the apostate's life almost immediately. Initially thrown off by her curiosity Morrigan soon realised that it was fueled by Selena's drive for knowledge that was so similar to her own. The two made fast friends often discussing magic concepts or debating the purpose of the Circle when everyone else was long asleep. Selena bonded with her Mabari Max after she helped the kennel master cure him in Ostagar. Though separated after the battle Max tracked her down and the two became inseparable. To the great dismay of her companions Selena spoiled him rotten, letting him get away with practically anything. As Selena didn't believe in the Maker she was confounded by Leliana's reasons for joining their quest. Regardless, she was glad to accept any help she could get and over time they two women grew closer discovering they can talk about anything and confide in each other without holding back. Selena took pity on a once proud warrior and allowed Oghren to join their party. Throughout their travels she attempted to make him into a better person. She never fully succeeded, but she learned to accept Oghren for who he was. After the ambush Selena didn't want to kill the now defenseless assassin so she cautiously accepted Zevran's help. In trying to understand his motivation for turning on his employer she grew fond of his honesty and charm. His loyalty to her endeared him to Selena even further and even after they parted ways they tried their best to stay in touch. Selena released Sten from his cage as she was certain that no matter how grave his crime he didn't deserve to be killed by darkspawn. They didn't speak much at first but as time went on he recongnised a skilled leader in Selena through her actions and grew to respect her. Even though she didn't quite understand the silent qunari she respected him and his skill in return. Wynne and Selena knew each other well from their time in the Circle. In fact the Senior Enchanter was one of the few mages at the Tower who always had time to answer Selena’s questions no matter how obscure or absurd. Selena was honored when Wynn joined her quest to stop the Blight. The two faced some friction when Wynne expressed her disapproval of Selena’s relationship with Alistair, but eventually the older mage had to concede that they brought out the best in each other and the relationship with two woman has fully recovered. Miscellaneous Selena doesn't care much for food, preferring quick meals that don't distract her too much for her task. Despite Leliana's best efforts she cares equally little for clothes, preferring simple mage robes or travelling leathers. Selena is an excellent gift giver. She has a good memory, so when the time comes she can remember an offhand mention from a few months ago and stun her giftee with a perfect present. However, she reserves this practice only to her closest friends. Selena loves traveling and discovering new corners of Thedas. She would lead a party on the most mundane mission if it meant visiting a place she has never seen before. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Unachievable goal Event they want to change/Song that describes them Dealing with being ill/What they think of their old life Festivities and celebrations Thunderdome prompts Describing LI/Courting/modern AU first date Best friend What does their LI see in them New Year's resolutions/Drinking habbits/Modern AU New Year's party Possession/Tranquility Friendship/Rivalry && Favourite Food Sense of humour/favorite subject/story First kiss/time knocked down a peg Sloth drean/Cole's insight Religious beliefs/Mentor Life advice/relationship rules OC suprises AMA Hot day/Vacation spots Music/DnD alignment Destressing Birthdays Let downs/Best traits/Home decor Marriage/Fashion/Worst trait Guilty pleasures/Romance guide Reddit Writing prompt Threads: The Talk Saying goodbye (Jowan) What If. Dark ritual not performed Firsts and lasts Heartbreak, distraction, an ear to listen Drabble: Nature, loneliness, walk Modern AU. Meeting Alistair Leliana's POV when Heralds asks about Warden Alistair's POV during early stages of Broken Circle Gallery SelenaAmellAlistair.png|He noticed her right away. And she noticed him noticing her. SelenaAmellAlistair2.png Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Mage Category:Human Category:Alistair Romance Category:Amell